


Rejuvenation Pleasure

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bed Sex, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dress Up, F/M, Hot Tub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Post-Coital, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Thisalee Crow takes a much needed break from the Molten Front
Relationships: Thisalee Crow/Male Worgen





	Rejuvenation Pleasure

“Oh thank Aviana!” Thisalee Crow exclaimed as she entered her small room at the Nighthaven inn and saw the worn bed. She had spent the last several months on the Molten Front, sleeping on the hard, hot ground. The Druid of the Talon threw her heavy pack in the corner and walked to the small wooden tub that had been placed in the corner of her room. She felt the water. It was cool as she had requested. It was nearly impossible to get anything cold on the Front and she was so tired of being hot.

Thisalee sat on her bed and removed her boots, dropping each to the ground with a heavy thud. Next she took off her arm braces. She continued to undress slowly, relishing the fact that she did not have to rush. She had no where to be and the water was already cold. After removing every article of clothing, she then took out her looped braids with sharp clawed fingers. Her blue tresses fell in waves on her bare pink shoulders. Thisalee stood for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being completely naked. It had been so long since she had been totally undressed.

She stepped into the tub carefully and sat down with her knees pulled up. The tub was not large enough to allow her to stretch. She grabbed the sponge that had been left in the water and squeezed it over her head. The cold water rained down on her, causing goosebumps to rise on her neck and chest. Her dark brown nipples hardened, protruding from her ample bosom.

The Night Elf stayed in the tub until she actually began to feel cold. It was a good feeling. She then stood, allowing the water to drip off her body into the tub. She wrung out her sapphire locks and stood until she was mostly dry, enjoying the quiet and lack of being hurried.

Once dry, Thisalee flopped face first onto the blanket laden bed.

“Oompf.”

She lay not moving for a short time before turning onto her back. Her blue locks splayed across the lumpy pillow. Her chest rose and fell slowly with each breath. “It's so good to be alone.” she thought as she closed her eyes. Her hands soon began to roam her body. It wasn't long before both hands found their way to her round breasts. She massaged them gently, rolling the fat nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. She smiled as they began to tighten up in response to her pinching and pulling, then winced when she pinched just a little too hard.

The Night Elf then began to trail one hand down her body while her other continued to tease her hard chocolate nipples. Her sharp nails left thin white scratches on her taught stomach as they moved to her almost unruly mass of coarse blue hair. “I really need to shave that.” she thought as her nimble fingers continued on to spread her nether lips. Her slender digits quickly assumed their usual position; forefinger pressed firmly against her clit with her middle finger crossed over catching one lip and holding it between the two fingers.

The hand that had been kneading her breasts dropped away as her other began to move. The pace picked up as her mind began to wander. Images of rock hard muscled chests and soft feminine curves chased each other behind her closed eyes. Her momentum picked up as the intensity built inside her. She pictured every lewd act imaginable as her fingers moved furiously. Her breath became shorter, a low moan escaped her lips as she imagined cum shot after cum shot. Her hips raised from the bed, seemingly of their own accord. The dam was about to break.

“Oh! Excuse me! I'm so sorry!” came a rough Gilnean voice from the doorway.

Thisalee screeched in frustration as the imminent orgasm dissipated with the interruption.

“Again, I am so sorry. I thought this was my room.” the voice stammered.

The druid propped herself up on her elbows. “You know, the least you could do is help-” she started to say before opening her eyes and seeing Worgen Druid novice Garl Shadowclaw standing in the doorway staring at something incredibly interesting on the floor. “Oh, it's you, nevermind.” she finished falling back down to the bed. “You can go.”

The Worgen Druid began to leave then stopped and turned back. “What were you going to say?”

“I was going to say the least you could do was help me get to the orgasm you so rudely interrupted, but that was before I saw it was you.”

“And what's wrong with me, Miss Crow?”

Thisalee propped herself back up, looking Garl up and down. His muscles were cut clearly beneath his brown-furred skin. His lower braids were somehow trimmed and covered lower part of his muzzle flatteringly. “There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, but I know you... close.” She grinned knowingly.

Garl said nothing for a moment, his glowing eyes roaming the naked body laying on the bed just feet from him. He had always admired Thisalee. She was not like other night elven druids. As she put it, she was not afraid to get her talons dirty when needed. And of course, she was beautiful.

Thisalee began to feel a bit self-conscious under his steady gaze and was about to reach for the covers when he finally spoke. “And you believe that means I wouldn't be interested in you.”

The druid laughed. “Naturally. Am I wrong?”

“Very.” The word was practically a growl as Garl shifted into a large cat, leaving his armor behind and leaped the short distance from the doorway to the bed. He shifted back quickly landing naked with his legs straddling the equally naked woman, his hands holding her arms above her head. His snout lips were on her's instantly in a burning kiss searing away whatever protest may have lain there. Garl's massive rod pressed flat against Thisalee's taut belly as he held her down for the prolonged kiss.

Thisalee's mind whirled. The first time she had ever seen Worgen Druid novice, her heart had skipped a beat, but considering their racial differences, she had thought it was a lost cause. Apparently she had been wrong. Garl released her hands and trailed his own calloused fingers down her toned arms before bracing himself against the bed. Thisalee was momentarily able to wrap her arms around his neck before he broke the kiss and instead began brushing light kisses down her neck and chest. Her back arced, pressing her wet sex against his bottom as Garl's warm tongue found her hard nipples. He suckled and fondled both breasts until the Druid of the Talon began to pant. He drew back then and smiled when she whimpered. It was true he loved how tough she was, but he delighted in bringing this strong female to a place of such need.

He quickly repositioned himself between her spread legs, and pulled her legs up. Deciding to draw it out a little bit longer, he rubbed his dick against her slick folds. Thisalee ground against him, trying to force him inside her. Garl chuckled. Thisalee didn't open her eyes, but spoke in a deadly whisper. “Garl, mmm, my dagger....is within arm's reach...” Garl took the hint and stopped teasing the dangerous woman, plunging his veined knot deep within her dripping pussy. She cried out in pleasure as his large member finally penetrated her and wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to pump furiously.

The Druid of the Talon moaned as Worgen novice bit her neck. She was glad she had only been half wrong. She and Garl had switched positionsso she had to glance over her shoulder to see full might and muscled form of Garl She felt herself moisten further. She began to grind against Garl once again, urging him pick up where they left off. Garl was more than happy to oblige.

The two druids soon fell into a frantic sort of rhythm. Garl repeatedly rammed and pushed deep inside Thisalee. The brown-furred Worgen felt his orgasm rise within minutes thanks to the points of pleasure. He wasn't sure what would happen if he came before Thisalee. He'd have to think of something quick.

Beneath him, Thisalee had stopped holding her self up with her arms. Each thrust pushed her chest against the bed. She soon began to finger herself with one hand while the other arm clutched a pillow to her face, muffling her moans of passion. “Oh, Garl, fuck me...I'm so close...harder... FUCK ME!”

Suddenly, she was being pushed off and flipped over onto her back. “WHAT THE FUCK?” she yelled, furious. She was about to continue her rant when Garl pulled her closer and buried his face between her nether lips. His tongue easily found her engorged clit and he began to lick it hungrily. Bracing himself with one arm, he used his free hand to push his large fingers inside of her, two into her sopping wet pussy, one into her tight anus. She responded instantly, satisfied with the new turn of events.

It was getting hard for the Worgen Druid to breathe, let alone concentrate. He prayed silently that Thisalee would cum soon.

The Druid of the Talon bucked wildly against the canine face and invading fingers. She could feel the twice-denied orgasm building again. She grabbed Garl's head, her sharp nails digging into his scalp, holding his face to her slippery folds. “Don't stop, Garl, I'm so...so...CLOSE!” The orgasm exploded out of her, spraying pussy juice all over the Night Elf's face. 

On her back, Thisalee quickly wiggled between his legs and took his knot in her mouth. He still tasted like her tangy juices. Her hands went to his ass, massaging and kneading. She carefully delved her fingers into his gaping asshole, not wanting to scratch him with her sharp claws.

Garl's entire body was throbbing with sensations. Thisalee was no novice. Her mouth and tongue worked his dick ruthlessly. Suddenly the Worgen's large hands were on his head and he knew his companion was about to cum.

Thisalee's tongue wagged wildly, trying to collect as much of the cum as he could to swallow. At the first taste of the gooey seed her own orgasm finally erupted, rocking her entire being. Garl's own thick jizz coated Thisalee's throat who happily swallowed it down, continuing to suck.

Thisalee released Garl, collapsing down on the hardwood floor. Worgen collapsed onto the bed, completely spent, his dick finally pulling free from Thisalee's greedy mouth. Bereft of the delicious canine cock, the Druid of the Talon extricated herself from between his legs and flopped on the bed herself, licking her lips.

Eventually the two druids began to stir. Garl ultimately rose and asked, “Maybe now i need some privacy”

“Of course, Miss Crow.” Garl replied, grinning and rising from the bed.

Thisalee rolled to her stomach, her head now at the foot of the bed, and propped herself up on her elbows. She kicked her feet idly back and forth and watched the two men gather their things.

When he was sure they had everything, Garl turned back to the bed. “Thank you, Thisalee. It was a pleasure.”

“Anytime Garl, anytime.” she answered, her glowing eyes twinkling.

Garl smiled apologetically and went out.

Thisalee slumped back down on the bed with her face in the mattress. She laid there once again for a moment before turning onto her back. “Well that was a nice if unexpected surprise.” she thought, fingering herself lazily. “But now I'm hot again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
